Heartbreaker
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: It's doesn't take place in the Titan tower. So they all really don't know each other anyway. When they all begin to live with each other, will raven handle Robin not knowing? Rob/Rae. Rating might change for future chapters. Ideas for Title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Teen Titans Story I hope you really like it though. I have always wanted to write a story for this. But It's doesn't take place in the Titan tower. So they all really don't know each other anyway. So, They might act different than in the cartoon, so don't flame me for that. But Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Teen Titans what so ever.**

I walked through the cafeteria doors, hoping not to be noticed. I really didn't hang out with anyone, I was more of a loner. A few guys turned their heads towards my entrance, I smirked and swung my hips, like those slutty cheerleaders, as I walked to a deserted table across the mess hall.

I made it to the other side, receiving glares and stares from an array of people sitting down. This school had way to many cliques, but one of those cliques really stood out, the jocks. It was actually just one of them, Robin Grayson, we were the best of friends in lower grades but we grew up. Robin played football and was really good.

_Stop...It's just an infatuation with him. You really don't like the kid._ Common sense told me sternly. I sighed inwardly as I pulled out my headphones. The only break I had from this school.

A piece of paper came and hit my head, bouncing off and landing on the table.I growled and opened it.

_Hey, Raven, can you bring some of your special to the party tonight. Your invited if you want to come. It's like a costume party thing, hope you can stay, I'll pay you at the party._

_-Robin _

I nodded and looked up. He was watching me with guarded eyes. Those eyes, they were set deeply into his skull, making it look as if he had a mask on. But his eyes glowed, even in that shadow. He nodded softly and turned back to his friends, running a hand through his disheveled black hair.

He can get any emotion he wanted outta me with a flick of his wrist. But I hide it quite well, well sometimes I do. That's where the drugs and alcohol come in. They are the only thing supporting me through this hell hole of a life.

I was a special type of person, not human, but not some mythical creature either. I don't like to sparkle. I was half demon, but really no one knew that. But there were four other people like me in this school. They just weren't half demon. There was Star, or Starfire, she was some alien from goddess-knows-what planet. BB, or Beast Boy, he was a changling. A lot of people ignore him because he was green and about 3 feet, I'm exaggerating. There was Cy, Cyborg, he is half robot, but he seems pretty cool. But the other one is Robin. He was Batman's adopted son. He's like some super human thing.

I had powers that would blow peoples minds, figuratively and literally. I used a lot of spells and meditation. But those four and myself helped Jump City when it needed it. We just never knew who each other were. I knew who they were cause they never had their identities hid. I did, I wore a dark blackish purple suit and my dark bluish-purple cloak. I kept the hood up so they never knew it was me.

I stood up to leave the lunch room, but my communicator went off and I saw Robin jump up in shock. I slowly pulled it out and saw the mayors face.

_'Titans, I need you at the office immediately, Slade has infiltrated the weaponry.' _The screen then went blank, as I left the room, with people staring after me. Robin followed silently.

I walked out the front doors and headed for my midnight purple Porsche. "Raven," Robin said. I turned around to face him. He was leaning against he side of his motorcycle, holding his helmet in his hand.

"Yes," I said, making him continue. But he didn't not for a while.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your concern," I muttered and got in my car. He shook his head softly and murmured something before he got on his bike.

I pulled out and took the shortcut to the office, I'll get there faster and be able to cloak my car and get dressed. It took maybe three minuets, so I got changed and got out. I ran my hand over the hood of the car, murmuring the spell that would cloak it.

* * *

I stood out in front of the door waiting for the rest of the titans. Robin hit the brakes and skidded to a halt in front of me. "Hello," he muttered, "you know, you still never told me your name."

"Why do you need my name, you might be able to figure out who I am. Superheroes have identities ya know," I said, trying to do anything but tell him.

"You look familiar," he muttered trailing off and reaching for my hood. I moved to the right, dodging his hand. He exhaled loudly, when the other titans came. We all walked in to the mayor's office.

"Ahh, titans. I have some very exciting news. Since most of you are on your own, with no family, I will give you a home where you will live together. The Titan Tower, so to speak,"

"But what about slade?" Beast Boy asked, freaking out as he usually does. Robin shot him a glare and he settled down.

"Yes, I said that to get you all down here," the mayor said sheepishly. Hey, not a bad plan though.

"Thank you mayor, but you know I live with," Robin trailed off, not wanting to go any further.

"I know, I have talked to him about this and he approved. But here are your keys, you can get your stuff and move in, I have excused you all from the rest of the school day," the mayor said, handing us our own set of keys. He stopped at me and quietly told me, "I need to talk to you before you leave." I nodded.

He talked some more and they left, with Robin closing the door behind him. "Raven, you need to tell them who you are. I know you want the identity but this has gone on long enough. Robin is your best friend and he doesn't even know who you are."

"I will, but just give me time. And we haven't been friends since we were younger, when no one else would," I finished. I really truly like Robin, but he liked me for who I was not. I sighed.

"Ok, now go. I hope you like your new home, since you hardly had a home before," he finished and left through a different door, leading somewhere other than the other titans. I wiped a stray tear away and went to meet my fellow teammates.

"Oh, Beast Boy, friend E has come back. Now we can go see our new home," the red headed alien girl said in her usual cheery tone.

"Yeah, Star, we can go now," beast boy said, shooting a look at me. Robin also looked at me, his brows furrowed above his eyes, thinking. They filed out of the building, me following last.

"Team, let's head out," Robin said, his leader voice piercing the air. I nodded along with the others and I headed for my car, choosing yet another spell to change the look because Robin was watching. I uncloaked it and got in, following Cyborg's car, BB's retreating animal form, Star in the sky, and Robin on his bike.

It did not take long, finding the underground tunnel that led us into the garage of the tower, on and island in the middle of the water that surrounded Gotham(is that right, can't remember...or is it Jump City, grrr I can't think). An under water tunnel seemed soothing to me, being able to see the water's shadow on the cement road/path thing. A big door at the end of the tunnel opened up, emitting us entrance to underneath the tower.

I parked my car, watching every body getting together. I finally decided, after battling my conscious and my common sense, to get out of my car. Robin turned, watching intently, not saying a single word. A screen came to life on the wall, depicting a picture of the mayor, and... Batman!? "_Hello Titan's. You have arrived at the Titan Tower, your new home. Learn more about each other and pick your rooms. I had a delivery truck bring all your things here. Your boxes will have your name's on it. Good luck Titans, with your new life,"_ Batman said then the screen fizzled back to it's normal screen color.

"Well, here's the elevator, shall we go up?" BB asked, pressing the button anyway, still never getting an answer. The door opened, revealing a contained space with glass walls. We all walked in and were crammed. No stupid stereotypical elevator music but I should call it crime fighting music. Beast boy was dancing slightly to this. It made a non-existent smile come to my mind. I still had my hood up through this, no one still looking at my true identity.

The elevator dinged and opened up into a spacious living room with two white leather couches facing a huge TV screen. There were a few lazy-boy chairs. We walked further in and I saw the entrance to the kitchen and a hallway leading out of the big room. I walked down the hallway, curiosity taking over my mind. I saw a door marked beast boy and one marked Starfire. Later down the hallway was one marked cyborg, but my name was not seen anywhere.

I looked around and saw a note taped to a door at the complete end of the hallway. I walked towards it, curiosity still getting the better than me. It read: _There are two more rooms upstairs, that is where you will sleep._ It was signed from the mayor. The door opened and revealed a staircase, I walked up and saw a room marked Robin then mine further down the hall. A content sigh escaped my lips, walking towards my room, the door slid open and I walked in.

The room I definitely knew was mine. The walls were covered with a dark purple cloth, a bed in the corner with black sheets and pillows, all except for one purple pillow. A dresser and desk sat on the other side of the room. I saw a door, assuming it was a bathroom.

Sitting down on the bed made me sigh with pleasure. It was comfortable, more comfortable than the couch I used to sleep on. I shuddered, living in that tiny apartment was unnerving, I hated that place. Just a suitcase filled with clothes, a bathroom, and kitchenette. That's all I had. I lived alone since I left my home.

"Um, E?" I herd Robin say, he called me 'E' because I was an Empath(i don't know if that's right...). I snapped my head towards the door, what did he want? Making sure my hood was up, I walked towards the door and opened it. He stood there in all his glory, the boy I used to like stood out and lashed at me, trying to break me down. I clenched my fists and held them at my side, not wanting to reveal who I was. "Can I come in?" he asked softly, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked down at my feet and his, thinking.

I finally looked up and answered his question. "Yeah, come on," I said with equal quietness, as if someone was listening and we didn't want them to hear. I stepped to the side and let him in and closed the door. He grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards, facing my bed. I sat down in front of him, not daring to look into his masked eyes.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name? I mean, it's hard calling you E when really, I don't think you could respond," he said, I still never looked at him.

"Robin, if I did, I think I might loose you as a friend. I go to the same high school as you, I'm in most of your classes. You were there for me when no one was, if you don't know who I am, then oh well. But I can't tell you, at least not now," I finally finished, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Hey, please. I need to know," he said, putting his hand on my cheek. I pulled away.

"No, not yet, but I have to go somewhere tonight, so I won't be here 'till later," I said and stood up and headed to my closet.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he murmured and I heard my door open and close. I hated doing this, I wanted to tell him so badly but I couldn't. I don't think he would accept me as his teammate, let alone as a friend.

I threw open the door and looked for an outfit, something...showy. Yeah, I will find something like that. I picked a dark silk purple bra and a black fishnet top. I also grabbed a pair of black low-rise jeans and threw it all on. I looked in the mirror and put on some purple eye shadow and eye liner. I threw on a my cape, and covered me completely, grabbing the bag Robin wanted and walked out of my room. I walked into the living room and went into the kitchen to see if we had some water.

Seeing we had none, I turned around and came face first into someone's chest, it was Robin. "Sorry," I mumbled walking around him, not wanting to talk. I heard him sigh and I continued my journey to the elevator. I felt his eyes burn holes in my back as I waited for the elevator to come up.

"Hey E, wanna come play some games?" I heard beast boy ask. From the noise I could tell it was some war game, probably Modern Warfare 2.

"no thank you," I said and stepped into the elevator and pressed the garage button, soon I found myself going down at a fast speed and watching lights pass by. The door opened again and I saw my Purple Porsche, the cloaking spell wore off. I cursed, I lost the spell while talking to Robin, I'll fix it before I come back home.

* * *

Driving to one of the guys' house was no problem. There was a ton of cars though. I threw my cape on the passenger seat and got out. I counted the cars, 47, and probably more than one person was in a car. I walked towards the backyard gate door and walked in. The music was loud and obnoxious, the way I like it. Beer, and smoking was a big part of this party, just think of what's happening on the inside. I shivered at the thought.

"Cold?" I spun around to see Robin standing in a tight gray t-shirt and black jeans. His hair disheveled as always and his bright blue eyes looking me over, stopping at places...

"No, I just thought of what might be happening inside," I said, blushing softly. He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. That always happens here," he said and took my hand and led me deeper into the world of the popular's and jocks. He turned to look at me. "Did you bring the stuff," he asked, it made me feel like a criminal, which I kinda was. I nodded. "Thank you so much, you saved me from and eternity of hell," he said and continued leading me to somewhere in this vicinity. We walked through the back doors of the house and into the living room.

I closed my eyes and what I saw instantly. The strobe light was too much for me, but there were so many people dancing, and in someways I shall not explain... But he didn't lead there, he walked down a hallway, where screaming and moaning was heard, I shuddered. We walked into a kitchen, and I saw other jocks there with a slut on each arm.

"Robin!" One of them said. He released my hand gently, as if he didn't want to let go. But that was me thinking, my mind wished that was the case. He talked with them for a while.

"Hey, Rae," I jumped and looked up, it was Robin again. "Here, this is for you," he handed me some cash and I handed him the bag. "Thank you again," he said and turned to go back to his friends. He stopped in his tracks and turned around and walked back to me. He put and arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "I think there are some games going on, talk to the girls, they will get you started," he finished and turned back around to talk to them.

I blushed deeply thinking he only did that because it was loud. _No, he did that because he likes you stupid. _Love said challengingly back. Stop, he doesn't like me. I'm not going to argue, with any of you tonight. I could feel them shrink back.

"Um Raven?" I saw Elisha Koliden standing in front of me.

"Yeah," I said not sure what she wanted.

"Robin wants you to play the next game we have, so come on follow me," she said and I followed her. We walked into a room where about twenty some other girls were. A girl, that I don't think I know, stood in the middle of the room.

"The idea of the game is simple, the more colors that the guys get, the better off they are. In the end whoever has the most wins." She handed out lipstick out to everyone. I still had no clue what kind of game this was. I looked down at the tube in my hands and wondered.

"Don't you get it Rae, we are giving blow jobs," Elisha said to me before she left the room. Holy shit, I don't think I could do this, and why did robin want me to play?

* * *

**I lied, don't kill me. It has the Teen Titan tower in it. XD But Please review, i'd like to know if you like it, and if you want details, that would let me know to change the rating on this. Until next chappy!!**

**Also, would you like to help me with a name, this is just a starter name, so please help me out. Thanks!**

**~Alex~**


	2. AN

**Okay, I am like so almost done with this next chapter, I am so sorry that it took so long. I really didn't know how to start it and where to exactly take it. I know, that sounds shitty but I'm screwed. I would like to ask if anybody would like to be my beta, I think it might be good if I have one. So if you would like to help, PM me or say it in your review. Thanks! **

**The chapter should be up later today of tomorrow, probably tomorrow cuz I get my braces off!!**

**~Fozzie~**


	3. Chapter 2

**You know, It's kinda hard to answer your questions when you don't have an account, but no problem, I'll answer them on here. **

**Red X:**** She has the money, she just doesn't want to live in a huge house all alone, even if the apartment is a hell hole. Also, Robin doesn't want it the other guys do and at the moment, he's not going to do anything about it. Does that answer you questions?**

**Summer:**** Even though you didn't have a question, I'm glad for your enthusiasm. That makes me so happy. But the Triangular thing, I don't know if I could do that. First of all, I haven't watched Teen Titans since forever, and I don't know how he acts, I'll have to research. But When I get a better hold on his attitude, I will write you a story for it.**

**Michelle:**** It is true, begging always works. I am currently typing this the day after I posted the first chapter, If it is up a lot later than that, I am terribly sorry.**

**Don't leave!!**

**Well, here ya go, gonna get a little angsty in this chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

**I'd love to thank my new Beta, Yankeesgeek2.0. She is the best!

* * *

**

Blow jobs? Seriously?! Now recalling my "sex" life, I've never done that. I walked out of the room and the other girls had already started. I think see how to do it now, maybe I can do this. But how disgusting can this night get? Boy was I in for one hell of a surprise... I walked over to a couch and put on the lipstick. Watching people dance and play the game made it get really warm inside the house.

"Raven," I heard someone ask. I hoped it was Robin. I looked towards the voice and I saw one of Robin's jock friends.

"Hello…?" I said questioningly.

"You're playing the game, right?" he asked, smiling a toothy smile. I nodded, regretting it already. "Come with me," he said, pulling me up off the couch and into a deserted stairwell. He pushed me down to my knees in front of him and pulled down his pants. I couldn't, no I _wouldn't_ look. He weaved his fingers through my hair and shoved his dick into my mouth. Just the force of him shoving, my mouth had let him intrude in the warm cavity. It was all the way down my throat and I couldn't breathe. I tried to pull away, but he kept a firm hold on my hair and shoved his dick in and out of my mouth.

After a while of hearing him make noises and me gagging, he came and I had to swallow it. I got up and ran to the front door. I threw it open and puked in the bushes. That was the most disgusting thing I have ever done in my life. I sat on the front porch steps, holding my head.

"Raven," I heard someone say quietly. I turned around and saw Robin standing in the doorway. I looked away, hoping he won't ask me the same question his friend did. But then again, deep inside myself I wanted him to. He walked over and sat down next to me. "I heard what happened," he said softly. Wow, word really traveled fast through guys. I thought girls would spread this faster than wildfire. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Took me by surprise though. He was very... demanding," I said, turning to look at him. He was watching me the whole time. "Thanks for caring," I whispered and laid my head on his shoulder. His arm on instinct wrapped around my shoulders to pull me closer.

"You're that kind of person that I couldn't not care for," he said while rubbing my arm. "Wanna go somewhere?" he asked out of nowhere. I looked up at him and saw a hopeful smile on his face. I trusted him, so I nodded and he jumped up and pulled me off the porch. We began walking towards his car and I reached in my pocket and threw the lipstick over my shoulder. Not going to need that and don't really want it.

I got into the passenger seat and looked over at Robin. He started his car and chuckled at the sound it made. Boys and their cars.... He pulled out and headed towards down town. "So where are we going?" I asked, not really sure. He didn't answer as quickly as I thought he would, but he eventually did.

"You know who I am, right? How I'm..." he expected me to finish but I just nodded my head. He was quiet about it, as if he was unsure of telling me that he, my best friend, was the Boy Wonder.

"Change of living arrangements, eh?" I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, they're all nice. You'll like Beast Boy the best. But E is a lot like you; she keeps to herself a lot," I was completely shocked that he was confiding in me about all of this. "But I don't know her real name and she won't talk," then he looked over at me. "You don't wanna hear about my problems right now do you? I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine. I can listen," I said and smiled a small, but encouraging smile. He looked over and smiled, softly, back.

"She just seems so familiar to me, like she's been my friend since we were little. But I don't know, she refuses to tell me," he said, starting where he had left off.

"Maybe she is that friend, but is afraid you won't like her for what she has become." I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping not to say anything else. I didn't even tell myself to say that.

"Do you know her? Do you guys talk or anything? What's her name?" I was shaking my head, not because I didn't know her, but because I didn't want to tell him that it was me. "Oh, ok then," he whispered. That voice ripped through me and I wanted to blurt out that I was E and that I really truly loved him ever since we were little. But I refuse to.

I knew where we were going, so I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Wishing I could forget this altogether.

We finally stopped and I didn't move. After a while of him still sitting there, I could tell he was still watching me, and I got out. I numbly walked to the front of the car and I met Robin's strong arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered and let go. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I leaned closer to him, smelling his cologne. It had to have been called Seduction because I melted right there. He chuckled and took my hand. We walked toward the elevator and went up to the living room.

The place was exactly the same as when I left. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing video games and Star was watching them, a wondering expression plastered to that alien face of hers. I looked to my left, looking at Robin. He was watching me with a smile on his face.

"Friend Robin, you are home. How was your celebration of friends?" Star asked, levitating in front of us. "It was great, Star, thanks for asking," he said and gestured towards me. "This is Raven. She's a really good friend of mine," he said.

"You mean like a girl friend?" BB asked as he made kissing noises. I let go of his hand; Robin looked down and saw me blushing. He smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

Cyborg grabbed BB and pushed him to the floor. "Sorry about him, I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet you," he said and held his hand out. I reached out to shake it and dropped it back to my side again.

"Nice to meet you, too. Nice to meet you, Beast Boy," I said. He jumped up, ran over, and squished me in a bear hug, literally. I looked over to Robin for help. "Beast Boy," he said in his leader voice. He backed off. "You guys continue whatever you were doing," he said. He took my hand and led me up to the next floor, where both myself and Robin sleep.

He opened his door and we both walked in. "So…here is my room. Kind of…Spartan I guess you could say…" Robin stated awkwardly.

"It looks almost exactly like your room in Wayne Manor. But cheaper? Would that be the right word?" Robin laughed.

"I guess you could say that."

Raven looked around the room and spotted something on the desk. "Is that…?" She walked over to the desk and picked it up. "You kept this stupid picture?" She giggled at the stupidity of the picture that had been taken when the two were around 5 years old.

"Yeah, I guess I did. And it isn't _that_ stupid. It's more of me. You look great as always." Robin smiled at her while saying this.

Raven looked up at him with doubtful eyes. "Are you serious? I was the one who looked stupid. I mean, do you see my tongue?" The two laughed at the memory of that day…

** Raven had came over to Wayne Manor. She wanted to show her best friend the three teeth she had to get pulled out at her orthodontist appointment. "Look! There's even thum blood sthtill on that tooth." Raven had a hard time speaking properly because one of her front teeth had gotten pulled. **

"**That…is so awesome!" Robin was staring at the bloody tooth while Raven gazed at the young boy. She had a small and gentle smile upon her face. Robin looked up and asked, "What?" **

"**Nuthin…" **

"**We should take a picture of how silly you look with only seven teeth," said the naïve boy. **

"**What are you talking about? I have waaay more teeth than theven! I have, like, twelve!" **

"**Whatever. I'm gonna go get Bruce's camera! Be right back!"**

"You only had seven teeth that day," Robin said, smirking.

"No way, I had at least twelve!" Raven giggled at the memory.

"Of course you did," Robin said sarcastically. The two began smiling at each other when Raven noticed that Robin was slowly moving closer. Her eyes moved to his lips and felt the smile fall off of her face. Their lips were centimeters apart when Raven closed her eyes. At first, it was just a light brush until it became a full-on kiss…

* * *

**Like it?? If you get the chance, congratulate my beta on an awesome job she did. I was very and truly happy. **

**Read and Review!!**

**~Fozzie~**


	4. I'm sorry but I'm done

**This, and I feel bad for all the people who love this story, I am done. I have someone who asked if I wouldn't mind if they continued. I was already cunfused as hell with this story so I jumped on the oppourtunity. If you wish to continue reading. An author with the pen name _dcandthebirds112446._ Please go see it, it's very good so far it takes off where I have finished.**

**Thank you for all the love you guys gave me. This was my second most popular story, would you please give her the same love you gave me.**

**Thank you again.**

**With love,**

**~Fozzie~**


End file.
